


李秘书为什么这样？

by whitex



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitex/pseuds/whitex
Summary: 总裁诺×秘书灿一个追星饭安利自家爱豆给上司的沙雕爱情故事
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 3





	李秘书为什么这样？

李秘书为什么这样？

诺灿 | 公司 | 第三视角 | 搞笑

0

“叩叩！”木质的门被一双蜜色皮肤的手战战兢兢地敲响，声音在空旷的走廊上回荡。

“进。”

来人得到同意后就压下门把手把门开了一条缝，头先探进门缝里往里望，半个身子却还在门外不敢再有任何动作。

低头坐在办公桌后认真办公的李帝努只听见木门被打开的声音但却没了其余的声响好奇抬头一看，发现是自己的秘书，李楷灿。

“怎么了？有什么事情？”李帝努停下写字的手，看着在门缝里一脸纠结的毛茸茸的脑袋抓着门框低头思考。

真像一只小熊，想揉一把。

李楷灿不知道此刻自家上司心里的想法，只在认真纠结着自己的问题。

待下定决心，李楷灿从门缝里出来，关上门，一脸严肃地走到李帝努面前。

李帝努还端正地坐在办公椅上耐心地等着李楷灿。

“李总，就是......明后两天我想请假！”李楷灿真挚地看着李帝努的眼睛说道。

李帝努一听，放下了还握着笔的手，摘下戴在脸上的黑框眼镜躺进柔软的办公椅里疲惫地捏了捏鼻梁无奈说，“这一次是因为‘老公’还是‘儿子’？”

1

李帝努，32岁，李氏集团公司唯一的合法继承人。由于自家还未满60岁的老爸豪爽地一个甩手就说不干了，直接带着老妈就去环游世界旅行，李帝努不得不扛起责任接手公司。这一接手，就过了五年，他担任总裁的位置也过了五年。虽然这五年里公司被他管理得很好，没有出什么大岔子，但是他还是觉得一个头两个大。这源头就是全公司上下无人不知无人不晓的李楷灿，他的贴身秘书。

“李总李总李总！”李楷灿没敲门就冲了进来，嘴里还激动地一连串叭叭叭说道，“你看看！我的儿子好帅啊啊啊啊啊啊！怎么能够那么帅呢？！真不愧是我儿子！”李楷灿把手机屏幕怼到李帝努的脸前，嘴里还不停夸赞。

李帝努从堆成山一样高的文件里抬起了头，看了一眼手机屏幕上又唱又跳的男孩，动作行云流水，高音也不含糊地唱了上去。

“嗯，挺不错的。”李帝努认真说道。

“这就没了吗？”李楷灿拉了一张椅子坐到李帝努的办公桌前，又要开始他每日必行的念唠......李帝努认真想了想，李秘书好像说过这叫安利。

李楷灿在手机上翻找半天，终于停在一处兴致勃勃地点进一个视频，然后放在了李帝努签到一半的文件上就开始说，“李总，你看看！这是仁俊他们最新一次的打歌舞台，仁俊的高音部分居然唱得这么稳，开全麦唱歌根本没在怕！这么一个有颜又有实力的孩子，你真的不入坑吗？”李楷灿眨巴眨巴眼，期望地看着李帝努。

李帝努最受不了别人这个样子看着他，索性咳了一声假装严肃说道，“李秘书，现在还是上班时间，谁准你偷懒看视频了？”

李楷灿继续眨巴眨巴眼，笑容有点尴尬地浮现在脸上，“啊哈哈哈哈哈，我这就马上去工作，打扰了李总，您请继续加油！”

李楷灿快速跑到门边开了门，转头郑重行了一个礼，脸上还在狗腿笑着看李帝努的表情。李帝努默默叹了一口气。

李楷灿，32岁，与李帝努同龄，是李帝努最得力的助手及贴身秘书。根据李楷灿介绍自己的说法，他还是黄仁俊的‘爸爸’。

在李帝努的印象里，李楷灿该认真的时候会认真，让他办理的事情他都会做得很完美，没有任何可以挑剔的地方。唯一的缺点就是他逮着人就会一直念唠（李秘书一再强调这叫安利）自己所谓的‘儿子’，黄仁俊。首当其冲的当然就是李楷灿的顶头上司，李帝努他了。

李帝努还记得李楷灿正式第一天上班的情景，他一大早敲响自己办公室的门后，就一脸严肃地站在自己面前。李帝努以为李楷灿有什么要紧事，结果李楷灿就说，“李总，我想请问您有兴趣了解一下我的儿子吗？”

李帝努听闻微不可见地皱起眉头，“你儿子？”

李帝努依稀记得当时李楷灿投递他们公司的简历上明明写着未婚二字，他打哪来的儿子？

“对啊！”李楷灿见李帝努似乎有了兴趣，开始滔滔不绝地安利起了他自己饭的偶像团体Nct Dream。

李帝努猝不及防，一愣一愣地听着李楷灿说的一席话，还看着他拿起手机播放各种音乐视频。镜头一到某个男孩，李楷灿就按暂停键开始夸张地称赞（李秘书说这叫吹彩虹屁），那是李楷灿口中的他所谓的‘儿子’，黄仁俊。时间就这么匆匆过去了两个小时，李帝努就愣是傻傻听着李楷灿口沫横飞两个小时。

在李楷灿说完最后一句话，李帝努忍不住憋出了一句，“李秘书为什么这样？”

2

李帝努这人也挺随和，对于李楷灿在第一天上班就对他的激情发言（李秘书又双叒叕强调这叫安利）与行为，李帝努都不放在心上，毕竟他知道李楷灿是真的有实力。

李楷灿会成为李帝努的秘书只能说是李楷灿占进了天时地利人和。

李帝努成为李氏集团公司的一把手已有一个月有余，平时的工作自己一个人也能够完美处理，除了那一天他生病的日子。

那一天，公司刚好有个他们期待已久想合作的公司联络上他们，洽谈的时间就定在当晚。李帝努强撑起迷迷糊糊的脑袋愣是想要自己开始着手拟定方案，被手下的员工一个个劝退。直到其中一个员工提议要不招个贴身秘书来帮李总分担工作，这个提议李帝努还没同意就被其他员工一致拍板定好。

当天中午一行人就风风火火地在网上贴了招聘总裁的贴身秘书的启事，公司外的布告板前也被贴出了刚打印好还热乎着的招聘信息。

五分钟后，就有人找上门应聘。人数不多，但也有十几个。李楷灿就是其中之一。

李帝努的员工拗不过自家老板说“这贴身秘书可是会一直跟在我身边的，我必须自己好好观察才行。”的一番话，只好也让他当起了面试官。

第一个打开门进来的就是李楷灿。李楷灿刚一坐下说了一句话就被李帝努盖章通过了。

？？？？？？？？？？

李帝努的员工一个个还傻在当场满脸问号。但是李帝努没给他们缓冲的时间就立马招呼众人开始工作，然后自己带着李楷灿去到他的办公室和他一起拟定晚上需要的方案。

李帝努只稍微讲解了自己需要怎样的方案，李楷灿就做出了他心中所想要的。到了约定的时间地点，李帝努基本已经是强撑着理智和对方谈话。

到了最后，李帝努不需言语，只要一个眼神，李楷灿就代替他都把话说给了对方听。对方的公司代表还对李楷灿赞赏有加。

经此一事，李楷灿在公司里声名大噪，当然这是在还不知道李楷灿是黄仁俊的‘爸爸’的时候......

李帝努每次在听过李楷灿的念唠（安利）后，总是会回想起当初自己亲自在李楷灿的面试表上盖上合格印章的一幕默默流泪。

李帝努觉得自己当初真是脑袋被烧糊涂了才会相信李楷灿说的“我会让总裁无时无刻都觉得有趣！”这句话才马上盖章通过。李帝努坚决才不是因为自己真的很无趣才会通过李楷灿的面试的，真的！

反正，李帝努看着李楷灿狗腿地关上门的样子又忍不住说道，“李秘书为什么这样？”

3

已是深夜，全公司的员工都下班了，只有李帝努还在办公室里挑着夜灯在键盘上敲打着方案。

李帝努按下回车键，终于满意地伸伸懒腰，动动僵硬的脖子。

李帝努看了一眼电脑桌面上的时间显示04:23am，又想起昨天下午李楷灿也是在差不多四时二十三分左右来敲他的办公室。

当李楷灿说要请假的时候，李帝努的脑袋就开始隐隐作痛。

李楷灿刚工作第一年请假的次数不多，一年里也就十天左右。直到第二年的时候，李楷灿一个月里就请假了十天，这就开始引起了李帝努的关注。

本来员工请假或有什么纠纷都归人事部管理，直到人事部经理，晓哲跟李帝努反映李楷灿经常请假早退的情况才让李帝努反应过来，“李秘书为什么这样？”

看过了李楷灿填写的各种请假理由，李帝努嘴角抽了抽，真是不看不知道，一看吓一跳。

李帝努把李楷灿叫到自己的办公桌前，头疼地说，“李秘书为什么这样？”

“李总，请问我怎样了？”李楷灿还无辜地眨巴眼。

“这一个月里为什么请那么多天假？”李帝努揉着凸凸跳动的太阳穴，“还有，这些请假理由你觉得像话吗？”

李帝努把一个文件夹推向李楷灿面前。李楷灿翻开扫了一眼，上面都赫然写着自己的名字，还有一堆的请假理由。

——请假理由：今天我儿子登台表演，必须早退去给他支持。

——请假理由：今天是我儿子生日，我必须给他庆祝所以请假一天。

——请假理由：今天我必须早早去送我儿子登台表演，所以请假一天。

......

“我觉得我也没写错啊，李总。”李楷灿理所当然地说道。

“要不是人事部刚聘请的新秘书不知道你‘儿子’是黄仁俊，你觉得你的请假理由会被接受吗？”李帝努真想一巴掌呼死李楷灿。

当李帝努看见这一堆的请假理由都被人事部亲自批准后，他和晓哲找到批准李楷灿请假条的秘书，是个前不久刚新招的女人，还是个中年妇女。李帝努问她为何这么轻易就批准李楷灿的请假条，她只说“这位李先生每次都把儿子挂在嘴边，不管怎么看都是个好爸爸，而且孩子在学校表演，身为父母的也应该多多支持，所以就批了。”

“......”李帝努还真没觉得有哪里不对。

李帝努叹了口气就对李楷灿说，“以后想请假，就直接向我请。”

“我知道了，李总。”李楷灿弯腰鞠了一躬，抬起头后就说，“那我明天可以请假吗？”脸上是很灿烂的笑容。

“......说个让我信服的理由我就批准。”李帝努无奈。

“我第一次中了签售，所以我想请假！”李楷灿一说到自己的‘儿子’，嘴就开始叽里呱啦停不下来。“李总，你知道吗？！我可以亲眼看到儿子本人了啊啊啊啊啊啊！！我......”

李帝努，猝。

最后，李楷灿请的假还是被李帝努亲自批准了，理由是李帝努累了，放过他的耳朵吧。

至于今天下午李楷灿的请假理由却不是因为‘儿子’了，而是‘老公’。

这‘老公’又是谁？一说到李楷灿的‘老公’，李帝努就心梗。

某一天的李楷灿又突然毫无预兆地闯进李帝努的办公室就开始说，“李总！你看看你看看！这是我的老公，超级帅的对不对！”然后把手机屏幕怼到李帝努面前。

？？？？？？？？？？怎么不是‘儿子’了

李帝努莫名其妙地拿过李楷灿的手机看了一眼，一个染着黄色头发的男人正在舞台上像是说话还是唱歌（李秘书说这叫拉普）。

“这是......？”

“是李马克！帅吧帅吧！！我的老公啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

李帝努听着李楷灿抱着手机一脸陶醉地叫着姓李还是姓马的家伙老公，心里没来由地不爽。

“李总，李马克的拉普听了贼带感！swag中又带着一丁点儿的可爱，根本就是我的老公！”

李帝努越听越烦躁，第一次有点赌气似的对着李楷灿说，“李秘书，我要工作了，请你不要打扰我了。”

李楷灿还是第一次听到李帝努在他安利的时候打断他，悻悻然说道，“呃哦......那我去工作了......加油啊，李总。”而后一步三回头地走向房门口再关上。

李帝努也不知道为什么自己会突然不爽。看着李楷灿一直老公老公地叫着那个姓马的家伙，他就只想用嘴堵住李楷灿的嘴......

等等，用嘴？

李帝努举起了手，向着自己好看的俊脸毫不犹豫拍了下去，“我是被李秘书折磨到疯了吧？！”

放在桌面上的手机震动了几下，把还在回忆里的李帝努震醒。

他拿起手机一看，是李楷灿发了一条微博。微博的文案就写着——老公，我来啦！！，然后配图是一张李楷灿蜜色皮肤的手，手里拿着一张演唱会门票。

李帝努默默点了个赞，然后埋下头趴在办公桌上，“李秘书为什么这样？”

李秘书为什么这样扰乱我的心后又叫着别人老公？

4

李帝努其实也不知道更是说不准自己是什么时候喜欢上李楷灿的。等回过神来，喜欢上李楷灿似乎是一件理所当然又顺其自然的事情。

李楷灿与李帝努的性格相差了十万八千里，更何况像李楷灿这种在商场上油嘴滑舌的人是他最不喜欢的那类人。不过，也正因为李楷灿的出现，每次的商谈李帝努总能逮着机会损人一把又全身而退。

李帝努很庆幸李楷灿是自己的秘书。在他情绪低落时，李楷灿总是能第一时间就察觉并逗他开心，虽然逗他的方法还是离不开他的‘儿子’，黄仁俊就是了，但是至少不是那个姓马的。

“叩叩。”敲门声打断了李帝努的思绪。

“进。”李帝努回答后又继续发呆。最近的他老是回想起以前和李楷灿的点点滴滴，就连他抱怨狗公司对他‘儿子’不公平的待遇的气鼓鼓表情他都记得一清二楚。

李帝努印象最深刻的是李楷灿某一天突然带着都快垂到下巴的黑眼圈来上班。李帝努还没开口问，李楷灿就开始拉过一张椅子自己坐在李帝努的办公桌前大吐苦水。

什么狗公司不做人啊今天公司倒闭了吗他的宝贝儿子他们不宝贝我可宝贝了啊等等等等。

李帝努虽然听得一知半解，但是还是起身把李楷灿拦进怀里揉着他的头安慰，“没事，黄仁俊不是还有你吗？他有你的支持就过得很好了，别担心。”

李帝努轻轻拍着李楷灿的背，等了良久怀里的人却没什么反应。低头一看，李楷灿安心地在他怀里睡死过去了，呼噜声还有越变越大的趋势。

李帝努皱起眉头看着在他怀里睡得毫无防备的李楷灿，“李秘书为什么这样？”

“李总......李总！”

李帝努被响亮的声音拉回思绪，一抬头就对上一双近在咫尺的眼睛，是李楷灿的眼睛。

李楷灿近到李帝努都能感觉到他喷在自己脸上的呼吸。李楷灿还眨巴眨巴圆圆的眼睛看着李帝努，“李总，你怎么最近老是走神？”

李帝努被李楷灿一开一合的嘴巴吸引，忍不住看了过去，还下意识舔了自己的嘴唇。

“李总，你最近是不是有什么......唔！”李楷灿瞪大眼看着面前亲吻着自己的上司，李帝努简直不敢置信。

李帝努抬起下巴吻了李楷灿后又快速松开，像是没发生什么事情一样问，“你手上的文件都是我要签的吗？”

李楷灿的大脑还在重启中，磕磕巴巴地说，“对、对的......”

“拿来吧，那你可以回去工作了。”

李楷灿把手上的文件夹全部放在李帝努的办公桌上后就慢腾腾地走去开门。

看着李楷灿关上门后，李帝努举起自己的手一点犹豫都没有地向着自己的脸打去，“李帝努，你在干什么你知道吗？！？！”

李帝努这时候才回过神，刚刚自己居然亲了李楷灿......亲了......

5

李帝努一夜无眠。对于昨天自己亲了李楷灿的行为根本就让他睡不着。他想他活了32年，一世英名就毁在了这件事上。李秘书会怎么想他？可能想着他是什么变态吧......

李帝努无心在工作上，脑袋里都是昨天李楷灿被他亲后傻愣愣的表情，还怪可爱的。

李帝努看了一眼自己的手表，发现已是午饭时间，可是李楷灿却一个早上都还没敲响他的办公室门，“李秘书还没来上班吗？”

......该不会被我吓到了吧？！李帝努过了五秒才想到有这个可能性。

他拿起办公桌上的电话打通了人事部的内线问着李楷灿今天有无请假，得到的答案是没有。

李帝努真的想两巴掌拍死自己算了。他拿起放在办公椅上的外套就夺门而出，他要去见李楷灿。

当李帝努站在李楷灿的公寓楼下时他又后悔了，“我来了又能怎样？跟他解释那都是一场误会吗？”

李帝努还站在原地挠头纠结时，突然一声洪亮的“李总？！”闯进了他的耳朵。

李帝努抬头一看，站在他面前两米开外的不就是李秘书，李楷灿本人吗？

李楷灿身上还穿着小熊图案的睡衣睡裤，头发也乱糟糟的，看起来精神状态也不太好。

李帝努被李楷灿领进他的公寓里。“李总，你就随便坐坐，抱歉家里有点乱。”李楷灿一边整理东倒西歪的沙发靠枕一边说。

李帝努坐下后就开始观察起李楷灿的公寓。怎么说呢？黄仁俊真不愧是李秘书的‘儿子’。墙上、门上都贴满了黄仁俊的海报或手幅，橱柜里摆着的都是娃娃或各种周边，当然姓马的也有......

“李总，真是让你见笑了，这一屋子的东西......”李楷灿看着李帝努认真打量他的公寓觉得有点尴尬。

“没事，这都是个人喜好。”李帝努转回头看着李楷灿，认真说道，“我蛮喜欢的。”

李楷灿怔怔地看着李帝努，一时不知该说什么，然后又听见李帝努悠悠补上的后一句，“......不过，那个姓马的我不喜欢。”

“姓马的？”李楷灿困惑了一会儿，谁是姓马的？而后终于反应过来，“是李马克才对，李总！他不姓马他姓李，是我的老公啊！”

李楷灿有点生气李帝努居然记不得自己的‘老公’，李马克的名字。

“既然你的老公姓李，那样的话我也可以吧？”

？？？？？！！！！！什么东西

李楷灿怀疑自己幻听。

刚刚李总说了个啥？！？！是我想的那个吗？

“嗯，就是你想的。我想当你老公。”李帝努真挚地看着李楷灿的双眼。

李楷灿才发现他把自己心里想的一不小心都说了出来，“不、不是，李总！这个事情不是开玩笑的吧？这是什么隐藏摄像机吗？？”李楷灿站起身环视自己的公寓，刚想走到阳台查看外边是不是被偷偷装了一台摄像机，就被李帝努拉进了怀里抱着。

“李李李、李总？！”

李楷灿欲挣扎，被李帝努一声喝住，“别乱动！再乱动我可不担保不会发生什么事情。”

李楷灿就这样被李帝努默默抱着，直到被一阵手机铃声打断。

李帝努放开李楷灿，李楷灿马上弹开去找自己的手机。看了一眼手机屏幕是闹钟响了。

这个时间点我调闹钟干嘛？李楷灿一时想不起自己为什么调了下午两点的闹钟。

突然，李楷灿一拍大腿惊叫道，“演唱会门票！！！！！！”然后闪电般冲进了自己的房间。

李帝努一头雾水地看着李楷灿跑进房间的背影，也跟着进了房门。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊被抢光了！！才过了五分钟！！那是仁俊他们第一次的演唱会啊我的妈呀！！”李楷灿看着电脑屏幕痛哭流涕、唉声叹气、悔不当初......

李帝努看着这一幕忍不住嘴角抽了抽，“李秘书为什么这样......”

6

最后，李楷灿还是得到了演唱会的门票。想当然，都是李帝努的功劳。

李楷灿老早就等在了体育馆门口等候着排队进场。

在一众排队的女孩子里，李楷灿一个男人尤其凸显。李帝努一眼就看到了在低头刷着手机的李楷灿。一个箭步向前就牵起李楷灿一只垂在身侧的手。

李楷灿吓了一跳以为是哪个死变态，抬头一看居然是自家上司，李帝努。“李总？你怎么......你今天不用上班吗？”

“你能够请假我为什么不可以？”李帝努一边理所当然地说道，一边自然地把李楷灿的手放进外套口袋里捂热。“这天气也转凉了，你怎么不穿厚一点的衣服？”

“李总......”

“怎么了？”李帝努低头看着李楷灿。

李楷灿看着靠近的李帝努雕刻般的脸庞，一时说不出话，但是脸却慢慢红了起来。

李总最近......真的攻势好猛。

自从李帝努对李楷灿坦白自己想做他的老公后就像是换了一个人似的，一见到李楷灿就总是像口香糖一样黏着他，还时不时问着他，“李秘书，姓马的今天还是你的老公吗？”

一开始李楷灿还会愣一下再生气地说名字是李马克才对，过后被李帝努问烦了索性就不回答了。李楷灿也在这时候才发现原来李帝努也是个话痨。

在李楷灿走神的当儿，嘴唇突然被人亲了一下。

排在李楷灿后边的女孩子们看见此景都小声地惊呼了一下。

“李总！”李楷灿害怕地拽了一下李帝努的手臂。这大庭广众被人瞩目的感觉真的不好。

“怎么了？李秘书还想要再来一次吗？”李帝努故意这么说，又作势要亲李楷灿。

李楷灿吓得求饶，“李总，算我求求你好了！我只想安静看看我儿子就好，真的！”

“那行，你回答我一个问题我就放过你。”

“什么问题？”

“姓马的今天还是你老公吗？”

“......不是了。”

“你犹豫了三秒。”李帝努死鱼脸地看着李楷灿。

“真的你相信我！我可以对天发誓！”李楷灿说着竖起了三根手指。

“那谁是你老公？”

“......你。”李楷灿说得超级小声。

“什么？”

“啊啊啊可以进场了我们快点去选座位！”李楷灿拉着李帝努的手就走，故意转移李帝努的注意力。

李帝努也不急，跟着李楷灿进场开始看起了演唱会。

这中间李楷灿全然忘记李帝努的存在，满心满眼只有自己的‘儿子’，黄仁俊。

李帝努虽然心里不是滋味，但是好歹黄仁俊也算他半个‘儿子’，所以就不计较了。

李帝努默默拿出了手机拍下李楷灿的各种样子，他要永远珍藏着李楷灿的每一个样子。就算他时常让自己头疼，但他也是他最爱的人。

李帝努一脸痴汉笑地看着李楷灿，没成想居然被某个四方形发绿光的物体砸中脑袋。

“李总，你没事吧？！”李楷灿慌张地检查着李帝努的脸，嘴里还连连道歉，“对不起，李总！这、这应援棒质量太差了，我只不过轻轻一挥头就飞了出去还砸中了你......”

李帝努扶着被砸中的额头，哀戚戚道，“李秘书为什么这样？”

_END

彩蛋

Nct Dream刚结束他们第一次的演唱会。一行人坐在保姆车里休息等着回宿舍。

黄仁俊用着小号刷微博，突然发现一条微博的配图是他们的演唱会场馆，配图上的文案写着——陪着老公来看我们可爱的儿子。

黄仁俊好奇点进图片看，是个中年男人手里握着他们NCT的应援棒，眼睛盯着大屏幕，大屏幕里赫然是自己在流着汗用着麦克风说话。

黄仁俊没觉得有什么问题，退了出去又点开另一条微博。

刷着刷着黄仁俊突然觉得哪里不对劲。

刚刚是说儿子？等一下，他的儿子说的是我吗？？！！

黄仁俊又翻回刚才的那一条微博仔细看了看。这一举动引起了坐在他旁边的钟辰乐的好奇心，也凑过身体一起看。

“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！黄仁俊你居然连爸粉都有了吗？”钟辰乐毫不留情嘲笑道，“我就说了你哪来的帅气还自称东北大哥。”

黄仁俊看着那条微博扶额，“我真的一点都不可爱......我那是帅气！”

“什么？”坐在黄仁俊前座的罗渽民探出头，“仁俊明明很可爱啊！”

“闭嘴吧。”黄仁俊死亡凝视罗渽民。


End file.
